moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Morim Stoneframe
Morim Stoneframe is a mountain dwarf who currently serves as a soldier in the Stormwind Army. Quick-witted and strong, he is a veteran of hundreds of military campaigns that spanned his centuries-long lifetime. Morim frequently returns to his home in the western mountains of the Duchy of Westridge and herds bears with the rest of the Stoneframe Clan. =Birth and Youth= ---- Born to Orkin and Sodra Stoneframe in 247 P.C. in the Duchy of Westridge, Morim took to his parents' trade of bear herding in Westridge's western mountains. Morim tamed and wrestled bears in the wilderness, preparing them to be used as cavalry mounts for the Stoneframe cavalry. Morim perfected his craft in the rugged wilderness, able to take down the largest of bears with his bare hands. Along with herding bears, Morim took up the local sport of Marmot Ball as one of his favorite past-times. =Flight in the First War= ---- When the orcs invaded the Kingdom of Azeroth during the First War, the Stoneframe Clan barricaded themselves in their underground caverns beneath the Duchy of Westridge, refusing to leave with the rest of the humans who fled to the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Morim joined his clan in the darkness beneath the mountains, helping his fellow dwarves withstand the orcish siege. The years that the clan was cut off from the surface world drained them of their supplies, forcing them to forage for mushrooms and vermin to eat. =Military Service= ---- Morim has served under plenty of banners since the end of the Orcish Wars. Kul Tiras Marines When the forces of the Alliance of Lordaeron liberated the Duchy of Westridge from the Orcish Horde, the House of Montclair condemned the Stoneframe Clan for not joining in the battles, levying high taxes on the dwarves. To escape the hostile environment in Westridge, Morim enlisted with the Kul Tiras Marine Corps under the Fifth Fleet Marines. Under command of Admiral Thorband Fortindun, Morim saw battle as a musketeer throughout Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms against the New Horde. Through his service he advanced to the esteemed position of rifle commander of his battalion. Valorwind Regiment A lack of funding and personnel saw Morim's battalion disbanded sometime after the War against the Lich King. Morim followed Thorband Fortindun to the Valorwind Regiment where he briefly served as a rifleman. The Mountain Guard Dissatisfied with his position in the Valorwind Regiment, Morim resigned and enlisted with the Mountain Guard under General Grungnir Orcbane. There he served as a scout and mountaineer through several campaigns that earned him renown amongst the dwarves of Ironforge. The Dwarven Vanguard When Grungnir Orcbane retired to serve as an honor guard to Magni Bronzebeard, Morim joined the reformed Dwarven Vanguard under the same rank and role as he served in the mountain guard. The First Regiment Sometime after the Cataclysm, Lord Maxen Montclair lifted the sanctions against the Stoneframe Clan levied after the first war. Encouraged by the patron of the clan, Samli Stoneframe, Morim returned to the Duchy of Westridge and enlisted with The First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade. He has since served the regiment proudly as one of its strongest and experienced veterans. =Gallery= ---- morimstoneframe.jpg|Morim with his greatshield. (Art part of the Warcraft Trading Card Game)|link=http://eu.battle.net/wow/en/media/artwork/trading-card-game/series1?view=tcg-series1-201 File:Marmot.png|Morim in his Marmot Ball uniform. File:Dragonhunt9f.png|Morim alongside The First Regiment during the Post-Siege Dragon Crisis. File:Landrace.png|Morim atop his riding bear at the Hallow's End Land Race. Category:Dwarf Category:Stoneframe Clan Category:The Mountain Guard Category:The Dwarven Vanguard Category:Kul Tiras Marine Corps Category:Fifth Fleet Marines Category:The First Regiment Category:Valorwind Regiment Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Farmers